


Come on, baby, light my fire

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Category: DCU
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О любви (и отсутствии оной) к сладкому и занудстве как роде молитвы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, baby, light my fire

– Что это? – Кон мрачно смотрел на тарелку перед собой.

– Пришелец, ты издеваешься? Это торт, – Робин хмурился. Просто хмурился.

– Я не пришелец, – автоматически ответил Кон, уже даже не огрызаясь. – Я родился на Земле.

– Ты вообще не рождался.

– Я смотрю, занудство – это у вас семейное.

– В смысле?

– В смысле, Тим тоже занудничает без повода, когда тянет время.

Кон услышал, как пульс Дэмиена ускорился так, словно тот бежал марафон. С вопросами интерпретации у него всегда было туго, так что…

– Робин, успокойся, у тебя сердечный приступ так случится, мы с Красным просто лучшие друзья, я на него не покушаюсь.

Дэмиен странно посмотрел на него. Странно, потому что молчал при этом, и даже не пытался съязвить. Выражение глаз под зеркальными очками было не различить, но это и не требовалось.

– Так зачем ты меня позвал? – Кон уныло начал ковырять свой кусок ложечкой.

Никому из команды не хотелось иметь дело с этой звездой вечеринок, и только у Кона не хватило наглости отмазаться от встречи, о которой тот просил.

– Я хочу вернуться в ряды Титанов.

– Зачем? Тим же ушёл.

Дэмиен опять посмотрел на него, склоняя голову к плечу, будто размышляя о чём-то. Его сердце пропустило пару ударов, но потом снова забилось ровно.

– Действительно, зачем, – буркнул он наконец, утыкаясь в кружку с какао.

***

– И чего? – неделю спустя Дрейк сидел в той же кафешке, занимая место напротив Кона и подтянув колено к груди.

– И ничего. Он теперь снова в команде, и за неделю всего два раза довёл Кэсси до ручки. А чего он из-за тебя взбесился, у вас же сейчас вроде всё в порядке?

Тим прищурился и потянулся через стол, отвешивая Кону оплеуху.

– Раскрой глаза, криптонская ты задница.

– Эй! О чём ты?

– Он хренов малолетний ниндзя. У Дэмиена всё в порядке с трансляцией эмоций, и если у него сбился пульс, значит, по его воле. Он своё сердце вообще остановить может усилием мысли, и точно не покажет тебе больше, чем хочет, сечёшь?

– К чему ты клонишь?

– К тому, что Робину нравятся пришельцы, которые могут дать ему в морду.

Кон глупо моргнул и тут же по-собачьи потряс головой.

– Чепуха. Мы вообще постоянно дерёмся, наверное, он думает, что я такая удобная самоходная груша для битья, которая может дать сдачи и к тому же не умрёт.

– Конни, зайчик, давай мы включим канал Animal Planet и сравним, сколько в ваших драках от детских игр, а сколько – от брачных, – Тим задумчиво отщипнул двумя пальцами кусочек от пирога на столе. – И, кстати, скажи мне, ты часто видел, как Робин угощает хоть кого-то из юных титанов тортом? 

– Ну, вообще-то…

– Я имею в виду, не пытаясь при этом отравить.

– А, ну тогда ни разу.

– И вообще, радуйся, что Дэмиен хорошо воспитан, а то вместо торта он бы притащил мамонта к твоей пещере.

– Какой пещере, Тим, ты бредишь?

– А с метафорами у нас по-прежнему туго…

– Я тебя сейчас ударю.

– ...с методами убеждения тоже не очень. Кон, я знаю его как облупленного – хотя видит бог, нам обоим это неприятно – и я точно могу сказать, что тебе надо или бежать или сдаваться, если ты не хочешь выслушивать шуточки Кэсси и Барта каждый раз, когда заходишь в башню.

– Какие шуточки?

– Преимущественно ниже пояса.

Кон недоверчиво покосился на Тима, барабаня пальцами по столешнице.

– Я думал, он по тебе сохнет.

– Я тебя умоляю. Стеф как-то сказала, что по мне никто не может сохнуть, только течь… – не обращая внимания на подавившегося друга, он продолжил: – Просто предложи подбросить его до Готэма и посмотри, согласится он или нет.

Кон откашлялся наконец:

– А если нет?

– Тортом кормить тебя буду уже я, и мы устроим марафон мелодрам на выходных. Ну, знаешь, “Реальная любовь”, “Неспящие в Сиэтле”...

– Нет, всё-таки ударю.

Дрейк меланхолично махнул на него рукой.

– А ты не задавай дурацких вопросов.

– Но с тобой он ведёт себя ничуть не лучше!

– Есть одна ключевая разница, Кон. В моём торте яд был, – Тим тонко улыбнулся. – И в чае. И в набивке подушки.

– Он просто понял, что на полукриптонца яд не действует?.. – робко предположил Коннер.

– Я тебя умоляю, когда это кого-то останавливало? Тебе напомнить про печенье М’ганн?

– А вдруг у него просто сложный план убийства…

– О, да брось. Дэмиен и многоходовки – это даже не смешно. Нет, не пойми меня неправильно, он может, но его метод – дать тебе криптонитом по лицу, а не взбитые сливки и... Кон? Почему ты задыхаешься, у тебя астма?

– ...и кто после этого намёков не понимает, Тимми. Насколько я знаю, в вашей семье ему одному запрещено носить криптонит в поясе, так что версия со сложными планами имеет право на существование.

Тим ухмыльнулся и вскинул брови, глядя на друга поверх кружки.

– Серьёзно думаешь, что запреты его остановили бы?

Кон поморщился и неопределённо повёл ладонью в воздухе.

– Зачем ему вообще тебя убивать? – не отступил Тимоти.

– А тебя он почему пытался убить?

– Я умнее его и я красавчик. У тебя есть только один из этих козырей, а этого недостаточно. Смирись.

– Ты меня тупым только что назвал? – нахмурился Кон.

– Ну, ты хотя бы обучаемый, – Тим улыбнулся так лучезарно, что злиться дальше не получилось.

– Возможно, ему просто нужен летающий интеллектуальный транспорт, и тогда всё это – манипуляция, – озвучив мысль, он отвернулся к окну.

– Во-первых: интеллектуальный, серьёзно, Кон? – Тим проигнорировал мрачный косой взгляд. – Во-вторых, у него есть Голиаф.

– Какой ещё Голиаф?

– Огромный, сильный, крылатый... Подожди, это что, ревность на твоём лице? Господи, да ты же уже внутри на всё согласен! Задержи мысль, мне надо достать камеру.

Он и в самом деле достал телефон, что-то быстро набирая.

– Огромный сильный крылатый _кто_?

– Домашний питомец, господи, Кон, это на тебя нехватка сладкого так действует?

На пару минут воцарилась тишина, в которой Тим неспешно продолжал клевать свой пирог. Кент потёр шею и пробурчал:

– А что бы ты сам делал, Тим?

Он пожал плечами, глотая, и произнёс задумчиво, но плавно, будто ответ был давно заготовлен:

– Я? Сбежал бы в северную Дакоту. Серьёзно, это отличный штат, которому остро не хватает справедливости – база ВВС, месторождения нефти, тяжёлые последствия закона о хомстедах…

– Ты говоришь, как Найтвинг. Ты пытаешься отговориться. Не пытайся от меня отговориться! – Кон обвинительно ткнул в Тима пальцем. Тот поморщился.

– Прямолинейность. Ненавижу прямолинейность. Не пойми меня неправильно, я первым выйду разбрасывать над вами рис и петь “Come on, baby, light my fire”, но чего ты от меня хочешь? Советов о том, как отделаться от моего брата? Если бы я сам знал, Кон. Если бы я. Только. Знал.

– Теперь ты начинаешь говорить, как Робин.

– Ну, нас воспитывал **один** большой серьёзный парень…

– А теперь – снова как Найтвинг. Ты всё еще пытаешься отделаться, но теперь уже от меня.

– Спроси у Кларка, удавалось ли ему хоть раз в жизни отделаться от Бэтмена.

– Хватит переводить стрелки!

– Я просто тяну время.

– До чего?

Звякнул колокольчик на двери кафе. Тим тонко улыбнулся одними губами и взмахнул рукой, поднимаясь со стула. 

– О, привет, Робин. Машину разрушений не остановить. Часы Судного Дня продолжают идти. А я скоро вас оставлю.

Дэмиен плюхнулся на его место с удивительным изяществом. В этот раз очков на нём не было, и Кон впервые увидел его глаза. Синие, темнее, чем у Тима. Синие и усталые. Впрочем, жалеть его не хотелось совсем: недовольная и высокомерная гримаса покрывала всё с лихвой. Он процедил тихо:

– Пришелец.

Кон очень постарался улыбнуться, но вышло хреново:

– Робин.

– Итак… – Дэмиен держался пальцами за край стола и избегал смотреть в глаза. Тим так и не ушёл, стоял рядом, занимая позицию наблюдателя и насмешливо улыбаясь. – Хочешь познакомиться с Голиафом?

Коннера это избегание начало порядком раздражать. Вечные шестнадцатилетки вообще не славились ангельским терпением. Он подался вперёд, упираясь локтями в столешницу, укрытую синей скатертью, и доверительно сообщил:

– Хочу торт.

Дэмиен наконец поднял на него взгляд, и, кажется, Кон увидел в нём что-то похожее на растерянность. Тим хохотнул и развёл скрещенные до того на груди руки, будто проливая на них божью благодать. В глазах у него, впрочем, плясали черти, так что никого он не провёл своей театральщиной.

– До завтра, Супербой. Робин, береги себя и не устраивай межпланетарный дипломатический конфликт.

Теперь Дэмиен смотрел в глаза Кона не отрываясь. Так не глядя на Тима и буркнул:

– Да Криптон подорвался давно.

Старший неодобрительно цокнул языком:

– Вот это было фантастически не деликатно сейчас.

– Он даже не с Криптона, – удивительно спокойно ответил Робин.

– А ты – внук Аль Гула, так что хватит клеить ярлыки.

– Зануда.

– Хватит. Клеить. Ярлыки.

Кент поёжился под чужим пристальным взглядом и повернул голову к Тиму.

– Это мне теперь постоянно ваши семейные перепалки придётся слушать?

– Хуже, скоро тебе придётся в них участвовать, – менторским тоном ответил Тимоти. Только очков и указки не хватало. Уже совсем по-другому он сказал Дэмиену: – Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты всё испортил, Робин.

Тот наконец перестал пялиться, и Кон смог спокойно выдохнуть.

– Напомню, что это **ты** сейчас стоишь здесь и портишь **моё** свидание, – возмущённо протянул Дэми, и Коннер вздрогнул, быстро спрашивая:

– ...это свидание?

Дрейк потрепал его по волосам.

– Знаешь, Кон, я вдруг понял, как сильно люблю тебя за то, что ты всё ещё можешь меня удивить.

– Спасибо, Тим, – искренне ответил тот.

– Пришелец, он тебя тупым назвал, – занудно сообщил Дэмиен.

– Да понял я, Робин.

– Но чтоб ты знал, птенчик, у меня исключительное право называть его тупым, – Тим его ещё и похлопал по макушке, приглаживая пряди, которые сам же и растрепал.

Дэмиен ревниво следил за чужими тонкими и мозолистыми пальцами.

– Мне хватит исключительного права на попытки его убить.

– Это он так пообещал меня защищать сейчас, Тим?

Его друг мечтательно закатил глаза, протягивая:

– Подумать только, смотрите, какая мы миленькая маленькая семья.

Дэмиен прищурился и выплюнул презрительно:

– Уёбок.

– Ксенофил, – не растерялся Тим.

Коннер беспомощно возмутился:

– Я ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ЗДЕСЬ, ВЫ ДВОЕ.

Но на него уже не обращали внимания.

– Ты только что втирал мне тут про толерантность!

– Он мой бро, какая к чёрту толерантность?

На открывшего рот Коннера, впрочем, они рявкнули одновременно:

– ПОМОЛЧИ, КОН.

– Может, мне вас вообще оставить вдвоём? – сил обижаться не было. Хотелось спать.

– Как говорил Красный Колпак: двое – компания, трое – уже дополнительный рейтинг, – подмигнул Тим.

– Он так не говорил.

– А мог бы!

– Серьёзно, ребята, что я, тупой пришелец, тут забыл...

Робины – обычный и Красный – одновременно повернули к нему головы. Тимоти с наслаждением огласил:

– Дэмиен, ты в него влюблён, между прочим.

– Не переводи стрелки, – кажется, он покраснел. Совсем чуть-чуть. Возможно, чтобы разглядеть этот румянец, требовалось зрение криптонца. Плевать.

– Видишь, как всё просто, нужно просто его разозлить, и он сам всё расскажет и покажет. И прости за всё. Ты же знаешь, что ты свет моей жизни, я люблю твои мозги, и ты мой лучший друг.

– Уроки манипуляции человеческими эмоциями от Тимоти Дрейка. Обожаю, – саркастично простонал Кон.

Тим отдал честь двумя пальцами и подмигнул.

– Только напомню, что он ещё не достиг возраста согласия. Но я вас прикрою, голубки, – господи, да он почти проворковал это. Хотелось запустить в него остатками пирога.

– Иди уже, бога ради.

Тим, сияя, покинул наконец зону боевых действий. Блаженная тишина воцарилась ненадолго, потом стала смущающей.

– Итак, Дэмиен.

– Прише... Кент, – тот вздрогнул. – Да. Наверное, мне нужно к этому привыкнуть.

– Знаешь, кажется это **мне** нужно к этому привыкнуть.

Помолчали ещё.

– Кстати, Робин.

– Кент?

– Я не люблю сладкое.

– М, – Дэмиен почесал затылок. – Кофе?

– Господи, я надеюсь, что там яд, иначе моей вере в человечество хана, – неожиданно осознал Кон.

– От сверхсильного пришельца это звучит, как угроза. Ты мне угрожаешь? – если это и была попытка пошутить, она явно не удалась.

– ...нет?

– А жаль.

И снова тишина. Потом Кон потёр шею и спросил задумчиво:

– Ты вообще осознаёшь, что я не пришелец?

Дэмиен ухитрился пожать плечами и кивнуть одновременно.

– “Клон” звучит унизительно. У меня есть около сотни клонов. “Пришелец” звучит гораздо лучше.

– Подожди, – неожиданно до Кона дошло, – так это ты пытаешься быть деликатным?

– Скажешь хоть слово Дрейку – найдёшь криптонит в самых неожиданных местах на своём теле.

– _Ты_ ещё и флиртуешь. Ушам своим не верю, Робин, _ты_ флиртуешь.

– И об этом тоже не рассказывай.

– Секреты от Тима. Какое новое ощущение, – рассмеялся Коннер.

– Их будет много.

А вот это прозвучало совсем плохо. Число подсмыслов росло в геометрической прогрессии.

– Лучше бы угрожал.

– И это был не флирт, – запоздало уточнил Дэмиен. – Это честность, ты. Я всегда честен в своих намерениях.

– Будь я женщиной – я бы проникся... Робин, что с тобой, у тебя астма?

– Какая к чёрту астма, Кент?

Тот моргнул и прищурился.

– ...действительно. Знаешь, я, кажется, кое-что понял. Прости, мне придётся прервать это свидание – я должен пойти убить своего лучшего друга.

Дэмиен вскинул брови и неожиданно улыбнулся.

– Бей между глаз.

Кон залюбовался этой простой улыбкой и решил, что лекции о том, как нехорошо иронизировать над друзьями, которые не понимают сарказма, подождут. Он взял в руки меню и улыбнулся в ответ.

– Что ты там говорил насчёт кофе?..


End file.
